


The Cherry Fic (tłumaczenie polskie)

by orphan_account



Series: fuck my life honestly [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;_;, Gore, M/M, Smut, don't pls, horror?, nope - Freeform, too many warnings, tyle tortur, why, yall know what it is
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polskie tłumaczenie phanowego Cherry Fica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cherry Fic (tłumaczenie polskie)

**Author's Note:**

> Nawet nie wiem czy mam cokolwiek mówić, okej. Just... don't. ;_; (see you all in hell, bye) 
> 
> WARNINGS: graficzne opisy przemocy i tortur (gore), elementy pornograficzne i te inne, tak hardkorowo trochę (bardzo). Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.
> 
> Fanfik nie jest mojego autorstwa. Na publikację tłumaczenia mam pozwolenie osoby, która oryginalnie załadowała go do internetu. 
> 
> Link do jej tumblra: http://ningen-shi.tumblr.com
> 
> Post z Cherry Ficem: http://ningen-shi.tumblr.com/post/97907483303/the-cherry-fic

Budzę się, oszołomiony. Nic nie pamiętam. Cały wczorajszy dzień jest tylko niewyraźną, rozmazaną plamą. Wiem, że Phil i ja byliśmy ze sobą już od roku; tego dnia była nasza rocznica, więc zdecydowaliśmy się na wyprawienie przyjęcia. Pamiętam dużo alkoholu, dziwnych gier i gotowanych jajek. Ale gdzie jestem teraz? Moje oczy przyzwyczajają się do oświetlenia, rozglądam się. Początkowo jest jasno, oślepiająco jasno, ale mogę odróżnić jakieś niewyraźne kształty. Rozpoznaję krzesła, coś, co wygląda jak góra ubrań, różnorodne obiekty na podłodze, telewizor. To mój pokój, cóż, mój i Phila. Przecieram oczy i podnoszę się, jestem na łóżku. Bez bluzki, jedynie w bokserkach. Zsuwam z siebie pościel i staję na nogi. Moje ciało jest sztywne i napięte, więc pochylam się w dół i prostuję, żeby się rozciągnąć.

\- Wstałeś, nareszcie.

Rozpoznaję głos. Jak mógłbym go nie rozpoznać? To głos Phila. Tak dźwięcznie brzmiący, uradowany; moje serce rozwesela sam dźwięk słów dobywających się z jego ust.

Odwracam się, Phil stoi tam, mając na sobie biały, prosty t-shirt i jakieś szare, dresowe spodnie. Jego włosy są nieco rozczochrane, ale jest przecież jeszcze wcześnie rano. Uśmiecha się, ah, to taki jasny uśmiech.

\- Phil! - to moja jedyna odpowiedź. Podbiegam do niego i przytulam się do jego pięknego, szczupłego ciała. Patrzę mu w oczy i chwilę potem całujemy się. Nasze oddechy mogą pachnieć alkoholem i jajkami, ale to nadal jeden z najbardziej inspirujących pocałunków, jakie przeżyłem.

Jeden rok. Pomyśleć, że byłem z Philem już od roku.

\- Jesteś w dobrym nastroju - zauważa.

Nie powstrzymuję się dłużej i łzy radości spływają po mojej twarzy.

\- Jak mógłbym nie być? Kocham cię, Phil.

Powracam do jego objęć, wraz z tym otrzymując także słodki pocałunek. Gubię się w nim, gubię się w tym wszystkim. Jego szczupłym, lecz wciąż mocnym ciele, w jego miękkich, słodkich ustach, w jego delikatnym uścisku, w świetle jego egzystencji. Jest moim jednym i jedynym, moją alfą i omegą. Nie potrafię opisać tego, jak się czuję. Nazwijcie mnie seksualnie niezrozumianą, nastoletnią królową dram, ale, o Boże, kocham Phila. Kochałbym go jako dziewczynę, ale cieszę się, że jest mężczyzną.

Tyle czasu minęło, a my nie przerywamy pocałunku, nie używamy nawet języków. Nie potrzebujemy ich, by okazywać nasze uczucia; trwanie w swoich objęciach nam wystarczy. Myślę sobie "Ile minęło? Minuty? Godziny? Dni? Lata? Eony?" Ten pocałunek wydaje się być tak lakoniczny, ale i wieczny. Być może moje homoerotyczne fantazje przejmują nade mną kontrolę i jest to najlepsze uczucie na świecie, a może po prostu martwi mnie to, co ma nastąpić. Ale skąd wiem, że stanie się coś złego? Czym jest to niepokojące uczucie wewnątrz mnie? Narasta w moim sercu, diabolicznie rozrywając od środka, niszcząc całą miłość. Nie, odejdź! ODEJDŹ! Czemu we własnym wnętrzu krzyczę? Skąd biorą się te wszystkie pytania? Kocham Phila, więc co może być źle? Jak długo trwa ten pocałunek? Co się tu dzieje?

Moje myśli zostają urwane w jednej chwili. Pocałunek rozmywa się, a ja upadam w tył, na plecy. Krew jest na moich ustach i spływa w dół podbródka, ale ja nic nie czuję. Kieruję wzrok w górę, moje sparaliżowane ciało leży w wykrzywionej pozycji. W centrum czegoś, co wygląda jak scena z horroru, stoi Phil, jego przeszywająco lodowate oczy, groźny uśmiech i krew na zębach. W jego prawej dłoni znajduje się pusta strzykawka. Jestem oszołomiony, wszystko wokół się kręci.

"Phil" próbuję zawołać go, ale bez powodzenia. Mój umysł odpływa, a wraz z nim kontrola nad własnym ciałem. Niczym deszcz spadający z nieba, upadam i ja, gubię się, znikam. Osuwam się... gdzie, gdzie dokładnie?...

...

\- OBUDŹ SIĘ, SUKO!

Nagły impuls bólu przepływa przez mój kręgosłup, a piekące uczucie promieniuje z klatki piersiowej. Wykrztuszam powietrze, którym się zadławiłem, po czym pochylam naprzód, za co zostaję wynagrodzony smagnięciem bicza.

\- AAH! - krzyczę z bólu tylko po to, by moje usta zostały po chwili zatkane. Demoniczne oczy Phila wpatrują się prosto w moją duszę. Na twarzy ma bestialski uśmiech.

\- Krzyknij i cię zabiję. Kiwnij głową, jeśli rozumiesz.

Nie wiem co się dzieje i dlaczego, ale instynktownie kiwam. Cofa się i raz jeszcze uderza biczem, tym razem celując w szyję. Przygryzam wargi i podkurczam palce stóp i dłoni, gdy palący ból wzrasta. Jestem zakuty w łańcuchy, moje nogi i ręce są od siebie odseparowane; znajduję się w jakimś ciemnym pokoju.

Zanim daję radę otrząsnąć się po poprzedniej dawce piekącego bólu, bicz ponownie uderza, tym razem o prawe ramię. Moje oczy otwierają się szerzej i tłumię w sobie krzyk. Znowu, bicz płynnie zderza się ze skórą na moim brzuchu, raz za razem.

"OCH, BOŻE, PRZESTAŃ!" krzyczę wewnątrz siebie, ale na nic się to nie zdaje. Płaczę, płaczę rzewnymi łzami. Nie wydaję z siebie żadnych dźwięków poza słabymi piśnięciami, odgłosami horroru, a z moich oczu nie przestaną lecieć łzy. Spływają w dół twarzy, łaskocząc moją skórę. Ale nie jest to przyjazne, zabawne łaskotanie; raczej męczące, przez które czuję się tak źle i niekomfortowo. Wszystko boli, wszystko jest czarne i szare, gdy bicz sunie boleśnie po całym moim ciele. Phil stracił panowanie nad sobą, to mogę stwierdzić, ale dlaczego? Staram się wrócić myślami do ostatniej nocy, gdy nagle tortura kończy się.

\- Jak ci się to podoba, suko? - Phil prycha. Szczególnie akcentuje ostatnie słowo, jakby chcąc podkreślić, że teraz naprawdę jestem jego "suką".

Zaciskam zęby i kłamię.

\- Jest świetnie, kochanie. - Jeszcze więcej łez spływa po mojej twarzy.

Usta Phila wykrzywiają się. Nie uśmiecha się już, zamiast tego przerażająco krzywi, co kojarzy mi się jedynie ze strasznymi filmami Tima Burtona. Nagle podchodzi do mnie i zaczyna zlizywać łzy z moich policzków, siorbiąc je z odrażającym pojękiwaniem. To nie jest po prostu dziwaczne lizanie; to prawie tak, jakby Phil powoli zjadał mnie, niczym loda. Ogrzeje mnie na całym ciele, aż będę ciepły i mokry, a wtedy będzie mógł zjeść mnie kawałek po kawałku i to będzie koniec - a przynajmniej tak to odczuwam.

\- Twoje łzy - charczy Phil pomiędzy liźnięciami. - są takie pyszne - mruczy z rozkoszą.

Przygryzam własny język i staram się powstrzymać potrzebę krzyknięcia, lecz daremnie. Phil przestaje oblizywać moją twarz. Rozkuwa mnie mechanicznymi ruchami, prawie tak, jakby był robotem. Upadam i uderzam plecami w ziemię. Ból nie jest nawet zbliżony do tego, przez co przed chwilą przeszedłem. Wstaję i od razu jestem powitany pięścią na moim policzku. Ruch ten jest oślepiająco szybki i niespodziewany. Uderzam plecami w ścianę, po drodze kaszląc własną krwią. Zanim mogę odzyskać pełną orientację, Phil naciera w moją stronę, z pasją uderzając swoim biczem o moje słabe, pozbawione sił ciało. Bicz wyznacza własną drogę na skórze, każde uderzenie jest coraz bardziej zabójcze niż poprzednie.

\- CZEMU NIC NIE MÓWISZ?! - Phil upomina się między smagnięciami. Także i między nimi odpowiadam ja:

\- Nie... wiedziałem... że chcesz... abym... się odzywał... Phil!

Phil w jednej chwili zatrzymuje się. Odkłada swój bicz i wzdycha. Upadam na kolana, pokryty siniakami i krwią. Odkasłuję gęstą, krwawą flegmą z nadzieją, że to już koniec. Ale oczywiście, nie jest. Phil brutalnie łapie moje włosy i ciągnie mnie po zimnej, betonowej podłodze. Prowadzi mnie do zlewu, siłą obraca i wpycha tak, że tył mojej głowy opiera się o jego dno. Wpatruję się w kran tuż nad sobą, wiedząc, co będzie następne. Parząca woda uderza niczym wodospad i pokrywa całą moją twarz. Przedostaje się do ust, w dół nozdrzy, zapycha uszy i wślizguje pod gałki oczne. Ból jest niekończący się, trwa i trwa, pali coraz bardziej i bardziej. Próbuję wypluć wodę, ale tylko więcej dostaje się do środka. Krztuszę się, płonę i topię w tym samym czasie. Czuję, jak moja świadomość powoli odpływa, ale wtedy wszystko ustaje. Phil raptownie wyciąga moją głowę spod kranu, a ja biorę głęboki oddech, który nie ma szansy długo mi służyć. Szybko zanurza moją głowę w wiadrze wypełnionym lodowatą wodą. Najpierw zimno zdaje się przynosić ulgę, ale potem pali. Lód rozchodzi się po całej mojej twarzy i wkrótce parzy gorzej niż gorąca woda. Krzyczę głośno w wodę, bąbelki szybko podążają w górę i pękają podczas zderzenia z powierzchnią. Phil wyciąga mnie spod wody raz jeszcze i puszcza moją mokrą, poparzoną twarz.

\- Więc? - pyta. - Masz coś do powiedzenia?

Pluję wodą w jego twarz.

"CZEMU?!" krzyczę na samego siebie. "CZEMU TO ZROBIŁEŚ, DAN, TY PIEPRZONY IDIOTO! O BOŻE, PHIL MNIE ZABIJE!"

Phil ściera wodę ze swojej twarzy i ponownie wykrzywia usta. Rzuca mną o ścianę, a ja ześlizguję się po niej w dół. Podchodzi do mnie i od razu rozpina swoje spodnie.

\- Może lubisz wypluwać, ale ja sprawię, że połkniesz wszystko. - Jego spodnie i bokserki synchronicznie opadają w dół. Zanim mogę cokolwiek zrobić, siłą przysuwa moją głowę do swojego krocza. Czuję to, jego penisa spoczywającego w moich ustach. Jest zwiotczały, ale nie na długo.

"Ugryź go, Dan!" wrzeszczę na samego siebie, ale nie. Znam konsekwencje. Jestem w o wiele gorszej sytuacji niż Phil, więc nawet jeżeli go ugryzę, po otrząśnięciu się z bólu złapie mnie i wtedy mam przejebane jeszcze bardziej. Decyduję się iść z żywiołem; nie żebym nigdy nie robił tego Philowi.

Oplatam język wokół zwiotczałego penisa i przesuwam się po całej jego długości aż do nasady. Jest ogolony, tak jak mój, co daje możliwość czerpania z tego większej przyjemności. Pozwalam, by moja ślina nawilżyła go i językiem przesuwam po podstawie. Czuję, jak powoli się powiększa. Wycofuję swój język i dociskam do czubka penisa, pozwalając, by ślina powoli spłynęła pod warstwę napletka. Wkrótce wsuwam tam także mój język. Powoli i lekko obracam się od lewej do prawej, ssąc od środka jego penisa. Do tego momentu jest już w swojej pełnej długości. Przesuwam się głębiej, pozwalając, by łaskotał moje podniebienie i przecisnął się w kierunku tyłu moich ust. Nie mam żadnych odruchów wymiotnych, nie jest to dla mnie problemem.

Miękki spód moich ust ociera się o dolną część jego członka, podczas gdy język owija wokół niego. Biorę krótki wdech tylko po to, by zaraz kontynuować. Czuję, jak penis Phila drży; zaczyna dochodzić, więc zmieniam tempo. Prawą dłonią łapię nasadę, pocierając w górę i w dół, gdy ten nadal jest w moich ustach, a język ślizga się po nim wściekle. Zostawia mokre ślady na całej jego długości i czubku, podczas gdy moje dłonie sprawnie ocierają się o podstawę. Jego penis kołysze się, czuję, jak pompowana jest przez niego sperma, raz, drugi, i wtedy czuję ją powoli sączącą się w dół mojego gardła. Przełykam, pozwalając cieczy spłynąć do brzucha, podczas gdy językiem zlizuję jej pozostałości z całego penisa Phila. Gdy wszystko się kończy, odsuwam się powoli, pozwalając, by strużka śliny pozostała na czubku jego członka.

Odchylam się i uśmiecham z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Potem patrzę w górę, mając nadzieję na zobaczenie uśmiechu na twarzy Phila.

Jego dłonie w jednej chwili dotykają mojej twarzy i zaciskają na głowie. Rzuca mnie na ziemię, gdzie wcześniej były łańcuchy i szybko ubiera się. Próbuję wybrnąć z sytuacji i wstać na nogi, pozwalając sobie na odzyskanie pewności, ale Phil już tu jest. Łapie moją prawą rękę i zakuwa ją. Decyduję nie walczyć z nim, co miałbym tym niby osiągnąć? Phil mógłby mnie obezwładnić i torturować jeszcze więcej. Wkrótce całe moje ciało jest zakute i wiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak przestraszony, ale próbuję zignorować swój lęk.

\- Więc, Phil - Przełykam ślinę. - Co będzie teraz? - Przerażenie rozdziera mnie od środka. Czuję, jakbym miał zaraz zwymiotować.

Zachowuje ciszę i łapie swój bicz.

"NIE..." myślę. Wiem, co planuje, ale... jak? Próbuję odepchnąć od siebie tą myśl, lecz ta na powrót zdaje wwiercać się w tył mojej głowy.

Phil rozpina moje spodnie i zrywa bieliznę, odkrywając mojego zwiotczałego penisa. Wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. To, jak rozwija swój bicz i jak ten przecina powietrze. Moja twarz pełna szoku, gdy szybko zamykam oczy, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko jest tylko snem i zniknie wraz z pstryknięciem palców. Dźwięk, gdy biczem pokazuje swój gniew. Uderza mnie prosto w podstawę mojego penisa i zahacza o jądra. To jest ponad zwyczajnym bólem. To nic w porównaniu do tego, co przeżyłem lub myślałem, że mogę przeżyć. Mój penis wybucha żywym ogniem, a jądra zdają się cofnać wewnątrz mojego ciała, wkręcać w moje wnętrze. Metafory nie mogą opisać śmiertelnie wielkiego cierpienia, przez które przechodzę. Skupisko setek tysięcy słońc imploduje w czarnej dziurze, która pożera wszelką radość, jaką kiedykolwiek odczuwałem, tylko po to, by swoim stanem powrócić do supernowy bólu, który przeze mnie przepływa. Krzyczę tak głośno, jak tylko mogę, by wyrazić ten potężny ból. Ścieram swoje struny głosowe i finalnie tylko dławię się powietrzem. Łzy palą moje policzki, gdy pozbawione tlenu ciało musi zmagać się z kolejnym uderzeniem o genitalia. Przekłada się na każdy z nerwów na moim ciele i eksploduje w każdej synapsie. Moje ręce wykręcają się same w agonii, uderzam w ścianę. Nie mogę znieść więcej. Wkrótce tracę przytomność od szoku i bólu.

...

Budzę się, leżąc na chłodnym, białym łóżku. Unoszę wzrok, nade mną jest Phil w stroju lekarskim. Jasne światło oślepia mnie, sprawiając, że moje oczy płoną i zaczynają łzawić. Znów jestem zakuty w łańcuchy.

\- Phil - pytam - Dlaczego...

Phil ma w oczach patetyczny wyraz. Zdaje się, że żałuje tego, co zrobił. To tak urocze i godne współczucia, że prawie mu wybaczam. Prawie.

\- Dan... kocham cię. Kocham w tobie wszystko. Twój uśmiech, twój charakter, to, jak smakujesz, jak czujesz, jak brzmisz. - Łzy spływają po jego policzkach i skapują na moje ciało. - Dan, nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. - W tym momencie wyrażania swoich emocji łka głośno. - Minął rok i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić życia bez ciebie, więc... więc nie mogę pozwolić, żeby tak się stało. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, Dan. - Jego głos przepełnia się powagą, a z jego ust wydobywa się maniakalny, stłumiony chichot. - Będę cię tu trzymał już zawsze, hahaha! Będziemy razem i nie możesz nic zrobić, żeby mnie powstrzymać! Ja... ja, hahaha... KOCHAM CIĘ, DAN! UPEWNIĘ SIĘ, ŻE JUŻ NIGDY MNIE NIE OPUŚCISZ, DANIEL! - Jego oczy otwierają się szeroko, a źrenice rozszerzają, gdy uśmiecha się, a jego ciało odsuwa od mojego.

To nie jest już Phil, to potwór. Demon. Żyjąca ikra Szatana, gotowa do torturowania mojej duszy przez całą wieczność.

Phil wciąż śmieje się bez opanowania, ale ja decyduję się przerwać to szaleństwo.

\- Ale Phil... Nie możesz tego zrobić...

Oddycham ciężko, słowa z trudem wydobywają się z moich ust.

\- Dlaczego, Dan? Wyjaśnij mi to - mówi Phil, tłumiąc śmiech.

\- Ponieważ Phil, ponieważ...

\- Ponieważ co? - Szaleństwo w nim wzrasta z każdą minutą.

\- Ponieważ... - Wiem, co powiem. To nie jest zbyt mądry pomysł. Moment, w którym wypowiem te słowa będzie moim rychłym końcem. Wiem, że będę wtedy martwym człowiekiem, i akceptuję to. Pomijając to szaleństwo, nadal kocham Phila. Muszę powiedzieć to, nie zważając na konsekwencje. - Ponieważ...

\- PONIEWAŻ CO, DAN?!

\- PONIEWAŻ FACECI NIE MOGĄ BYĆ YANDERE, PHIL! (A.N: yandere opisuje postać w anime, która jest szalona i/lub brutalna, a jej uczucia skierowane są w stronę głównego bohatera)

Cisza. Kompletna, całkowita cisza. Czuję to, czuję furię Phila. Jego żarliwy gniew, jego czystą, bezgraniczną nienawiść za to, co właśnie powiedziałem. Nie dodaję nic więcej. Nie mogę. Nie mogę znaleźć w sobie odwagi. Zamiast tego zamykam oczy i pozwalam śmierci nadejść. Czuję, że Phil odchodzi gdzieś. Dlaczego? Gdzie idzie? Lęk w moim brzuchu jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wielki. To uczucie jest do tej pory najgorszym, co kiedykolwiek czułem. Wypala od środka, zmraża tylko po to, by rozpalić mnie ponownie. Pocę się kwasem, dławię paznokciami i mam wrażenie, że w moją skórę wbijaja się milion igieł kaktusa. Phil z pewnością wymyślił już dla mnie najgorszą torturę. Leżę na stole operacyjnym, on ubrany jest jak lekarz. Wiem, co się wydarzy.

Phil wraca. Otwiera siłą moje powieki, żeby zmusić mnie do bycia świadkiem tego, co się wydarzy. Sprawia, że są otwarte cały czas z pomocą specjalnych klamerek, tak, że mam idealny widok na swoje własne ciało. Bierze mały, nierdzewny, stalowy skalpel i wykonuje nieduże nacięcie na mojej szyi. Krew powoli wycieka z rany, gdy czuję, że Phil coś stamtąd wyciąga. Mam wrażenie, że mój mózg jest rozrywany na części, gardło wypełnione płynnym cementem. Mogę oddychać, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Wyrwał moje struny głosowe, żebym nie mógł krzyczeć.

Potem patrzę, jak otwiera mój brzuch i wyciąga wszystkie organy w moim ciele poza niezbędnymi, które utrzymują mnie przy życiu. Powoli i boleśnie wyrywa je i zgniata we własnych dłoniach, pozwalając by krew ponownie ściekła do mojego wnętrza. Ciągnie się to przez pół godziny; nie muszę nawet ubarwiać w szczegóły bólu, który czuję. Jest niewyobrażalny, nie do opisania, niezasłużony.

Potem przychodzi czas na moją twarz. Małym, zakrzywionym nożem odcina wargi, pozwalając by krew wsiąkała między moje zęby. Potem otwiera moje usta i wyrywa każdy z moich zębów czymś, co zdaje się być małym łomem. Roztrzaskuje je w moich ustach i dopiero potem wyciąga.

Po tym decyduje się na wzięcie owego narzędzia i powoli odrywa paznokcie z moich palców. To nie jest piekło. Piekło nie jest taką torturą. To nieprzerwana brutalność, lecz Phil nie jest Szatanem. Jest sadystycznym królem. Uosobieniem śmiertelnego bólu i cierpienia. Gdy paznokcie są zerwane z moich dłoni oraz stóp, bierze coś, co wygląda na masywne nożyce do żywopłotu. 

Umieszcza je wokół moich ramion i naciska, łamiąc kości. Nie odcina ich, zamiast tego gruchocze i miażdży. Po moich górnych kończynach przychodzi pora na te dolne, póki nie zostaje nic poza pokaleczoną skórą.

Ale na tym nie kończy - to się nigdy nie kończy. Wyciąga zardzewiały korkociąg i wiem, co ma zamiar z nim zrobić. Przykłada go do mojej cewki moczowej i wkręca w środek penisa, sprawiając, że skóra i mięso wewnątrz są szatkowane i mielone. Krew tryska z mojego członka prosto na Phila, ale on jeszcze nie kończy. Nagle brutalnie szarpie korkociągiem w prawo, rozrywając tą stronę mojego penisa, by dostać się do lewego jądra. Rozrywa skórę i sprawia, że wkrótce ledwo trzyma się ono ciała. Wtedy bierze te dziwne nożyce i miażdży każde z jąder, póki jeszcze są przymocowane do mojego ciała, by potem oderwać je.

Jak mówiłem, jest to czysto nieopisywalny ból. Okazję ci moją łaskę tym, że możesz to sobie po prostu wyobrazić. Dla dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nie mogę znaleźć słów na tą dręczącą torturę. Opisanie każdego niuansu tej brutalności jest dosłownie niemożliwe. Po drugie, gdybym mógł szczerze opisać ci ten ból, siła i intensywność tego cierpienia wystarczyłyby, żeby torturować twoje ciało jedynie słowami. Więc daję ci możliwość korzyści bycia niepewnym tej czystej i niewyobrażalnej tortury.

Nareszcie, niedługo koniec. Ale jest tylko gorzej. Phil wyciąga pudełko małych pająków i moja arachnofobia daje o sobie znać. Chcę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, wykręcać moim ciałem na wszystkie strony i trząść się ze strachu, ale nie mogę. Phil gestami daje mi znać, praktycznie mówi mi, że ma zamiar włożyć pająki do moich ust, ale pozostaje jeszcze jedna rzecz do zrobienia. 

Bierze swoje nożyce i umieszcza je na moich gałkach ocznych. Zaczyna z prawą, powoli zaciskając i pozwalając, by krew wsiąkała w siatkówkę i paliła, zanim wyciąga moje oko. Po tym, gdy pierwsze wydostaje się na zewnątrz, przechodzi do drugiego. Jedyna kojąca rzecz w tym wszystkim to krew spływająca po mojej twarzy. W porównaniu do tego piekła jest wręcz uspokajająca. W końcu, wyciąga drugie oko. Prawie skończył, śmierć prawie nadeszła. Słyszę, jak opróżnia pudełko, pająki zapychają moje gardło i wpełzują w głąb ciała. Przemykają, drepczą, krzątają się w moim wnętrzu, gryząc od środka; są w gardle, przechodzą do płuc, drapią serce i wpełzają w każdy zakątek i szczelinę. Finalna tortura, nieskończona dawka bólu, największa, jaką można kiedykolwiek osiągnąć. Odczuwanie takiej ilości cierpienia zdaje się być niemożliwe, ale tak jest, Phil tego dokonał. Osiągnął poziom Boga, rozgniatając mnie niemożliwą torturą i cierpieniem. Jak cholernie perwersyjnie. Pająki gryzą i gryzą, a krew czernieje wewnątrz mnie. To dziwne. Sekundy przed śmiercią wszystko obraca się w wielką radość. Tak, jakby ból został zamieniony w nieskończoną, nieopisywalną beztroskość przepełniającą mnie od środka. Jestem szczęśliwy, nie nienawidzę Phila. Kocham go, szczerze go kocham. Czy nadal jestem dla ciebie seksualnie niezrozumianym nastolatkiem? Nie wydaje mi się. Myślę, że wygrałem. Wygrałem miłość. Bezgraniczną, żarliwą, niezwyciężoną miłość. I to ona smakuje tak wspaniale. Pyszne zwycięstwo. Zabawne, to zwycięstwo, ta smaczna euforia smakuje jak wiśnie. Jak słodkie, płynne wiśnie...


End file.
